


Thawing a frozen heart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Draco malfoy & Vernon Dursley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Redemption, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: 4 years after the war Draco to escape his past is now living in the Muggle world.Unfortunately one can't always run from their past, and he's being attacked randomly by past Deatheaters out to get the traitor.Fate puts him and Vernon Dursley into each other lives who moved after his wife and son left. Leaving him even more hateful towards magic.Can a once bitter Draco Malfoy thaw a cold Vernon Dursley's heart? And maybe find a family hes always needed.
Series: Draco malfoy & Vernon Dursley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217777





	Thawing a frozen heart

Lightning crashed and thunder rumbled the rain thundering down along with the howling winds, the streets were vacant all but a few animals who looked to find shelter from the storm.

And all but one gentleman who was covered in dark robs his frame hidden, the male quietly walked the streets going undetected grateful to him. As he wasn't untrwsted 

The silence was nice the streets and neighborhood quieter then he was used to, the Muggle world was much more quiet and peaceful then the Wizard world. It was a nice breath of fresh air. 

Coming to a what they would call a park. The male pulled the hood back revealing one Draco Malfoy. He was older now about 22. His features has gained a healthy weight, muscle. He didn't look nearly as terrible as he had when he was in his 6th year.

And his once hard hate filled eyes now were a considerable amount softer. 

Taking a deep breath inhaling the scent of rain. Malfoy sat on a nearby Bench. Reaching into his pocket to pull out a bag of Peanuts. Right on cue a couple squirrels scampered down the Tree prompting the Wizards lips to twitch.

"Hey Harry". Draco snickered at the name he had came up with thinking about Potter. "I got you some fresh Peanuts".

Taking the nut the Squirrel twitched it's nose for a moment before sitting on the males shoulder who gently pet the animal.

Somthing moved in the darkened night prompting Draco eyes to narrow, with skill he whipped his wand out keeping it out of sight. 

One should know you can't always escape their past.

Placing the Squirrel on the Tree so the animal wouldn't get hurt Draco with ease hid in the shadows. Watching as the figure headed in his direction. Right when he saw the tip of the wand in the shine from the streetlight.

"Expelliarmus!!!". Draco shouted a fast bursts of light hitting the wand out of the strangers hand, body stilling hearing a surprised shout coming from the man. Wand still raised he cautiously walked towards the figure who had fallen back. 

"Well well well". Draco tone irritated "another Deatheater wanna be. Dont you guys give it a rest!". Malfoy barked. "And putting the Muggle world at risk this is low even for you!!!".

Insane laughter reached Dracos ears whose scowl morphed into disgust.

"You think i am the only one looking for you tratior? Draco fucking Malfoy. Did you really think you were going to just slip into the Muggle world without consequences? Your a tratior to our kind!!".

"And your a piece of shit!!". Draco snarled kicking the male in the knee.

"Even your insults are getting soft". The Deatheater struggled to stand. "You will get what's coming to you mark my words!!". 

Draco watched as the Deatheater limped away disappearing in a flash of light. Pocketing his Wand Malfoy leaned against a tree sinking to the ground. 

Heading in his hands.

"Harry i dont know what to do". Draco stated stroking the Squirrels fur who had scampered over to him. "All I want is a normal life. But at this rate that's never gonna happen". Lips twitching slightly when the Squirrel nuzzled under his chin. "Your right i can't just give up. I have made it this far". He stood rubbing the animals head. "What do you say come back with me? Its storming anyway its warm and has plenty of Peanuts".

Harry chirped climbing into Draco's robes snuggling in prompting the Wizard to chuckle. Pocketing his wand the 2 headed towards dracos home.


End file.
